An Unexpected Visit
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Ron returns after two and a half years, what, and who, will he find
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ A/N BEFORE READING STORY.

A/N:

I've been away for a while and unable to work on any of the small fictions I currently had in progress and while I still have a few things to settle I expect to get started again within the month.

Please accept this older fiction as a way to get me back into the game.. It is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptive images not suitable for the younger reader.

As always, please read and enjoy and any and all R&R are appreciated.

Now the disclaimer:

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

**An Unexpected Visit**

By:obbiejoe

**Chapter One – The Long Awaited Call**

Kim was roused from her sleep by a chirping that she hadn't heard in years but recognized immediately. Quickly slipping from her bed she cocked her head trying to place exactly where the chirping was coming from. It had been more than two and a half years since she had heard anything from her Kimmunicator at all, not since she had begun her hiatus from missions to concentrate on college.

Even in the dim light she unerringly made her way to her dresser remembering where she had stashed the device and a bit surprised that the battery still retained enough of a charge for it to still function after all this time.

Opening a drawer on her dresser she located the turquoise device under an untidy stack of underwear and socks. She looked at it oddly for a moment before pressing the 'receive' button as she lifted it to her ear.

Looking back at the bed she quietly murmured "Hello?" as she padded silently out of the room so she wouldn't disturb the other occupants of her bed. The voice that answered was one she hadn't heard in almost two and a half years and it washed any remaining sleep from her mind instantly.

"Hey KP, I'm really sorry to call so late."

Taking a moment to close the door behind her she made her way into the living room as a huge smile grew on her face. "Ron? Is that really you?"

Kim hadn't spoken to Ron since he left for that school in Japan two and a half years ago. He had explained in his frequent letters that the school had neither internet access or phone service and no amount of cajoling on her part got him to explain how it was even possible for a school to operate without those seemingly necessary services.

Excitement built as Ron's voice came over the connection again. "Yea KP, it's me. Boy, have I missed hearing your voice."

Kim sat down on the couch with the smile still plastered on her face. "I've missed hearing your voice too Ron, it's been way too long. Did that school finally get a phone?"

Kim heard a slight hesitation before Ron replied. "Ah… No KP, they didn't, I'm… ah… not at the school right now, I kinda graduated."

Kim's excitement grew. If Ron had graduated then he might be coming home, home where she could see him again. "Does that mean your coming home Ron, that I finally get to see you again?"

The hesitation was a bit longer this time. "Well, that's kinda why I called KP, I'm already back. I flew in a couple of hours ago."

Kim was almost bouncing on the couch. "Oh my God Ron, where are you, when can I see you?"

Again there was a slight hesitation. "That's another reason I called KP. I… ah… well, I wanted to surprise you so I jumped on the first plane headed this way but you know me, I didn't figure it would be this late getting here and… ah… well, the thing is, there's some kind of convention or something and I can't find a hotel room anywhere, even Wade couldn't help me. So anyway, I was… ah… kinda wondering if you'd mind having a guest for the night?"

Kim didn't hesitate for a moment. "Of course I don't mind Ron, If I had known you'd be coming in I would have insisted you stay here anyway. How soon can you get here?"

She heard the smile in Ron's voice as he answered. "Well, I'm still at the airport so it should take half an hour or so, if you're sure you don't mind."

Kim was bouncing now, in less than an hour she would be seeing Ron again. "You just get a cab and get here as soon as you can Ron, I can't wait."

Ron answered immediately. "Consider me on my way KP. Oh, and I haven't been able to say this to you for a long time, but, I love you."

Kim's voice softened and she felt her eyes watering as she answered. "I love you too Ron, more than ever, now get over here and tell me that in person, Please and Thank You."

In her minds eye she could clearly see the smile on Ron's face that she clearly heard over the Kimmunicator, "I'm on my way KP, see you soon."

After disconnecting Kim sat on the couch with a large smile on her face for a full thirty seconds before she even thought about moving. She was just beginning to wonder if she should make coffee, the only kitchen skill she had mastered, when the real world crashed down on her.

She tossed the Kimmunicator on the couch and stood quickly. She looked at the bedroom door she had closed a few moments ago and knew she was in trouble. Behind that door, lying on her bed, were two other people and she knew Ron would never understand their presence, especially their presence in her bed.

She had never even mentioned them to Ron in her letters, let alone said anything about the relationship they had shared for the last two years. She had known this time would come, she knew Ron would eventually be coming home, she had even planned to begin laying the groundwork, so to speak, that would help explain the current situation.

She slowly padded to the bedroom door and opened it as silently as she could before gazing in at what she knew she would see. There was just enough light coming in through the window so she could see the sleep tousled hair of the blonde and the brunette that had frequently shared her bed for over two years.

They didn't live together, but since the other two lived in the dorms at the school her apartment had become their official meeting place and home away from home.

It had happened unexpectedly, really unexpectedly. Since all three of them came from Middleton it was only natural that they gravitate together in the strange surroundings of LA. The three of them had formed a bond long before they had shared a bed and had often spent the entire day together.

Even now Kim still found it odd that she had bonded with them like she had, especially the brunette. Bonnie and she had always been like oil and water and as Kim gazed at the peaceful faces on her bed she smiled and shook her head in wonder.

Once away from her 'click' in Middleton, and with the grounding influence of the blonde in the bed, Bonnie had actually turned out to be a very dear friend, more than a friend, more of a soul mate. As the two of them discovered they were a lot alike, not only did they like many of the same things but they were both driven to excellence.

The circumstances surrounding their current relationship had come about quite unexpectedly. It had been the blonde in the bed that had first approached her, she had almost pleaded with Kim to allow Bonnie and her to use her place by themselves every once in a while. Kim smiled widely when she remembered the stammering and embarrassing explanation she had gotten when she had asked Tara why they wanted to meet privately in her apartment.

It had surprised Kim when, after swearing her to secrecy, Tara admitted that she and Bonnie had been more than friends during high school, a lot more than friends, they had been lovers, and still were. Unfortunatly they lived in separate dorm rooms and they each had roommates so the occasions they had to get together were few and far between.

Kim remembered her shock when she realized the reason Tara was asking for the use of her apartment, and her bed, and she had taken Tara's advice to think about it for a few days before making her decision. Three days later Kim had given Tara a key to her apartment and the two of them had discussed a plan so Kim could absent herself when Tara brought Bonnie over.

Tara explained that Bonnie was not aware she had asked Kim, that, as a matter of fact Bonnie had nixed the idea when Tara had first suggested it saying she would never dream of imposing on a friend like that, it was that comment that had caused Kim to agree to Tara's request. The old Bonnie wouldn't have hesitated for an instant, but the new Bonnie, well, she was completely different.

Two nights later Kim had gone out to dinner and went to a double feature to give Tara the time she said she needed. That night, as she entered her apartment and turned on the lights she knew she hadn't been gone long enough.

Even though she didn't keep the neatest apartment she knew immediately that the clothing strewn on her living room floor did not belong to her. She had just turned around intending to find somewhere else to go when Bonnie's voice called out to her. "K? Is that you?"

Kim turned and saw Bonnie rushing out of her bedroom. All three girls had showered together all during high school so seeing Bonnie naked wasn't really anything new but, considering the connotation of what she knew Bonnie's nudity meant Kim was still slightly embarrassed when Bonnie rushed across her living room totally naked to envelope her in a hug.

As Bonnie whispered "Thank You, Thank You" over and over Kim saw Tara slowly walk out of her bedroom as naked as Bonnie and with a wide smile on her face.

Kim continued to make herself scarce three times a week for the following two weeks and had only returned home a bit too early one more time. Then it happened, there was a big test scheduled that Kim simply had to study for and the study materials she needed were bulky and too difficult for her take elsewhere. Hunkering down at her kitchen table to study Kim had been a little surprised to hear a key in the lock before her door swung open and Tara and Bonnie walked in, she had totally forgotten that tonight was what she now referred to and a T&B night.

Naturally Tara and Bonnie offered to cancel their night, Bonnie had even insisted, but Kim told them she would be up extremely late studying and convinced them to make use of her bedroom as long as they didn't mind her being there. Apparently their hormones were running rampant because it hadn't really taken that much convincing before Tara and Bonnie were closing her bedroom door behind them.

What Kim hadn't counted on was her own sexuality. Even though she guessed that both Tara and Bonnie were being as quiet as they could the sounds issuing through the thin interior walls were causing no small amount of distraction as Kim attempted to continue her studies.

It had been a couple of days since Kim had made use of her small collection of toys that helped her keep sexually sane and the unmistakable sounds coming from the bedroom had her loosing her concentration less than ten minutes after Tara and Bonnie had closed the door.

Kim glanced at the door more than a few times during the first fifteen minutes before she gave up on her attempts to study. Moving to the living room couch Kim decided to distract herself by re-reading Ron's most recent letter.

She had only gotten a few paragraphs into the five page missive when she surprisingly found one of her hands had made its way into her sweat pants and was making the slow but deliberate movements it made whenever she read one of Ron's letters.

By the time she realized what was happening it was too late and, with one last glance at her bedroom door, she reluctantly set Ron's letter on the end table before her other hand went unerringly beneath her crop top and began tweaking her sensitive nipples as the hand in her sweat pants began to increase the speed, and pressure, of its movements.

Leaning back and closing her eyes she knew that any attempt to stop would be doomed to failure and, forgetting everything else, she unconsciously began the soft moaning that normally accompanied her current activities.

Her hands only stopped once, for a short time, as she slipped her sweat pants and panties off her hips and down around her ankles before pulling her crop top up and bunching it above her small breasts.

It wasn't long before her hips began thrusting as an orgasm hit her that elicited a quiet scream from her throat. The scream must have been a bit louder than she thought because she was only just beginning to work her way toward a second climax when she suddenly realized she was no longer alone.

Opening her eyes she blushed deeply when she saw both Bonnie and Tara standing only a few feet away staring at her. Both girls were completely naked and they were holding hands. It was Tara that spoke as Kim made a fumbling effort to pull her pants and panties up from around her ankles.

Her pants were only halfway up her thighs and she looked up at Tara in shock when Tara comment of "You know, you could have just joined us" finally cut through her embarrassment.

Kim continued to stare at Tara as she finished pulling her pants the rest of the way up. She was just reaching to pull her crop top down across her breasts when Bonnie smiled and shocked her even further. "If we had known you were horny we would have invited you earlier K. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kim looked back and forth between the faces of her friends knowing they were waiting for her to reply. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Maybe I just better go to the library or something."

It was Tara that surprised Kim the most. She let go of Bonnie's hand and moved to sit next to Kim on the couch. "Don't be silly Kim, this is your place, you shouldn't have to go anywhere. If anyone should leave it should be us. But Bonnie was right, we would have been more than happy to have you join us if we knew you were all pent up and stuff."

Kim's head swiveled back and forth between the smiling faces of her two friends and noticed neither of them was nearly as embarrassed as she was even though they were the ones that were naked. "Ah… I guess I just got carried away Tara, I'm really sorry. I was reading one of Ron's letters and… well, I guess I kinda reacted that's all."

Tara smiled at her warmly. "There's nothing to be ashamed or sorry about Kim, I used to do the same thing when I got a letter from Jason."

Kim stared at Tara in confusion. "Jason? Jason from high school? I thought you and Bonnie… I mean I didn't think you… I mean…"

Kim was a bit startled when Bonnie sat down on the other side of her and entered the conversation with a laugh. "You thought Tara and I were lesbians, really?"

Kim's head swiveled to look at Bonnie's still smiling face. "You're not? But I thought you guys… I mean I know you two…"

Kim's head had to swivel again when Tara spoke with a chuckle. "Hell no Kim, Bonnie and I both prefer boys, we just help each other relieve the tension, even when one or both of us has a boyfriend we still like to get together once in a while. Believe me, sex with another girl who knows exactly what to do, and when, can be extremely satisfying."

Kim looked into Tara's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and swiveled to look at Bonnie when she giggled. "I can't believe you thought we were lesbians K, not after all those stories about me in high school. I used to fuck anything that had a dick for crying out loud. I'm just a lot more selective now I guess, I haven't met one guy out here that I'd even give a hand-job to let alone fuck. The ones that aren't gay are so self centered they remind me of the old me."

Kim was stunned, everything she thought she knew about her two friends had to be thrown out the window. "So you guys like boys but don't see anything wrong with what you… ah… do?"

Bonnie actually started laughing and Tara started to giggle. Tara was the first to recover. "No Kim, we don't. As a matter of fact you'd be surprised at how we actually got started."

Bonnie quickly recovered and responded quickly. "Let me tell her T. I have simply got to be looking at her face when she finds out."

Kim turned to look at Bonnie and saw her still stifling a laugh until she composed herself. "Well, when my mother got wind of my… well, tendency to be promiscuous, she figured she had to do something before I got pregnant or something so she took me to see a doctor, and being who she was, my mother figured it had to be someone she could trust, someone with integrity." Bonnie paused as she stifled another laugh. "Anyway, this doctor found out I was producing high levels of some sort of hormone and suggested I try and satisfy my sexual appetites with masturbation, she even gave me a few pointers and a couple of things to help me out. One thing lead to another and when masturbation didn't completely satisfy me she suggested, without my mother present mind you, that I try sex with another girl. That way I at least wouldn't get pregnant."

Tara took up the narrative when Bonnie began laughing again. "That's when Bonnie had me come with her to see the Doctor Kim. She explained that Bonnie's overdeveloped sex drive and the hormone problem; it turns out that the hormones secretion was controlled by the brain. Bonnie's only options were drugs, surgery or… well, finding a way to curb her appetite without having to resort to contraceptives that, as young as we were at time, could be dangerous. The only viable solution was for Bonnie to… well, satisfy her needs in ways that had no chance of leading to pregnancy."

Bonnie had recovered from her laughing fit enough to pick up the story. "We were thirteen at the time K, thirteen and I was already throwing myself at guys so I was willing to do almost anything and, as it turned out Tara, since she already knew about the guys, was willing to do anything to help me. So, after a little instruction from the doctor, Tara and I… well, we started meeting up to do more than gossip or go shopping."

When neither girl spoke for a few seconds Kim filled the silence, "and this worked?"

Bonnie spoke first. "It sure did, and my mother couldn't have been happier. She never really realized what Tara and I were doing but was satisfied that I wasn't sneaking out to see some boy and that's all she wanted."

Bonnie looked at her shyly as she spoke again. "When I was old enough to safely go on the pill the Doctor prescribed them for me, again without my mothers knowledge thank God, but by then… well, Tara and I were… well, we realized we enjoyed being together like that so we just kept on having sex even though I… well I kind of slept around." Then Bonnie looked over at Tara with a wide smile on her face. "And I wouldn't give up what Tara and I have for the world."

In the silence that followed Kim asked the obvious question. "Well, while I'm happy things worked out for you, both of you, I still can't see what was so funny about it."

Bonnie started laughing again so Tara took over. "Take a guess as to whom that Doctor was Kim? I'll give you a hint, you know her."

Kim's looked at Tara for a moment before her jaw dropped. The way Tara had said that could only mean one thing but Kim still had to hear it to be sure. Bonnie stopped laughing to say the one thing Kim expected but didn't really want to hear. "It was your mother K, Dr. Anna Possible."

Kim was so shaken at the revelation that her own mother had been instrumental in the relationship that Bonnie and Tara now had that any sexual tension she had been feeling was now gone completely. Bonnie and Tara did not return to the bedroom for several hours and Kim discovered that Bonnie as well as Tara still spoke to her mother regularly and had been since they had been thirteen years old.

Kim had not joined them in bed that night but there was a small change in their routine. Kim discovered during their discussion that Bonnie had been keeping their visits to the absolute minimum because she felt she was chasing Kim out of her own apartment and was often on the verge of screwing some guy, any guy, just to relieve her tension before Tara was able to convince her to once again make use of Kim's bed.

Kim instantly told them that that had to stop and invited them to make use of the place as often as they liked, even if that meant nightly. She was only able to get Bonnie to agree by promising that she wouldn't leave unless she honestly had somewhere else she needed to go.

Consequently Kim found herself making use of her small collection of tension relievers much more frequently than she had so the sounds of the two girls having sex didn't affect her, well, not as much anyway. There was even a condition set by Tara that they would listen for any indication of Kim getting carried away before leaving the bedroom.

That didn't stop the two of them from offering to have Kim join them however and the more they asked the lower Kim's resistance to the proposition became. Finally, two weeks after the night she got caught with her pants down in her own living room Kim startled both Tara and Bonnie when, instead of instantly, but politely, refusing their offer Kim was silent for a moment before she asked exactly what she was expected to do.

Tara, ever the more level headed of the two, instantly replied. "Nothing you don't want to Kim, you can just watch if you want to and when, and if, you're comfortable with it simply join us on the bed and we'll take it from there.

That night was the first time Kim had ever watched two people make love. She had sat in the chair in her room for almost an hour completely dressed and watched as Tara and Bonnie did things to each other that she had never even dreamed of two girls doing.

After that initial hour Kim remembered how she had nervously stood and slowly and hesitantly removed her own clothes. Even after she was naked she had still simply stood there watching but knew that, even though they never stopped what they were doing, Tara and Bonnie were aware of her standing there. It took another fifteen minutes before she made her way to the side of the bed and another five before she slowly climbed in next to the other two girls.

She still relived that moment every so often. Bonnie had slowly and gently begun caressing her and placing soft kisses on her throat as Tara moved down and, after moving between her legs, began sliding her tongue across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She remembered her breathing becoming deeper and more erratic as her passion rose and at exactly the right moment she felt Bonnie's kisses begin to drift downward.

She clearly recalled how her back had arched off the mattress when Bonnie's tongue reached her sensitive and swollen nipples but that was nothing compared to her reaction when Tara's tongue began to lap at the moist cleft between her legs.

Tara had been right when she had said a woman would know exactly what to do and exactly when to do it and Kim soon found herself surfing on a wave of ecstasy. She had no idea how many orgasms she had had that night but knew for a fact that the least of them made any she had ever achieved on her own pale in comparison.

That night Tara and Bonnie had concentrated on her and only her and she had simply laid there on the receiving end of the most erotic experience she had ever had. It took two more visits before Kim began to reluctantly respond interactively but she soon found herself eagerly escalating her responses until she quickly became an equal and energetic participant, giving as well as receiving pleasure.

That had been better than two yeas ago and during that time the three of them had become almost inseparable. Both Bonnie and Tara had a small spot in Kim's closet and each had a drawer in her dresser. There had been discussion of the three of them renting a larger apartment and the two of them moving out of the dorms but so far the arrangement between them seemed to be working just fine.

Kim directed her thoughts back to the here and now knowing that what she had with the two sleeping girls was not something she wanted to give up but equally aware that she loved Ron with all her heart and would part with her right arm before giving him up.

She had no idea how long she had stood there staring at the two girls and reliving their history until she hard a soft knock at the front door. Startled out of her reverie she turned to answer the door until she realized she was still totally naked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

**An Unexpected Visit**

By:obbiejoe

**Chapter Two – Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.**

Previously…

_She had no idea how long she had stood there staring at the two girls and reliving their history until she hard a soft knock at the front door. Startled out of her reverie she turned to answer the door until she realized she was still totally naked._

She quickly but quietly rushed into the bedroom pulling a robe from the back of the door and shrugging into it as she softly closed the bedroom door behind her. She had only just finished tying the sash when she reached the door and began to flip off the deadbolt.

As soon as she opened the door she stepped back in surprise, the man in the hallway was unquestionably Ron but it was a Ron she had a hard time recognizing. The familiar half smile was plastered on his face, but it was a face almost a foot higher than it had been the last time she had seen him.

Without a moments hesitation she literally flew into his arms and pressed herself against him feeling the solid mass of muscle that had replaced the slightly soft body she had fallen in love with. Then her head turned up as his leaned downward, their lips met and she felt a small spark of excitement ignite in her soul, Ron was back, back in her arms where he belonged.

Still standing on the threshold to her apartment their kiss lasted until Kim was forced to reluctantly pull back so she could inhale a deep breath. She simply stood there as Ron smiled down at her. "Boy, I really missed that KP but it sure was worth waiting for."

Kim smiled widely and only then realized he was still standing in the hall. She started pulling him inside until he chuckled. "Maybe I should get my luggage out of the hall before someone trips on it KP."

Looking down she saw two suitcases and a duffle bag next to her door and as Ron reached down for the cases she quickly grabbed hold of the duffle bag wanting nothing more than to bring him inside quickly for another kiss.

Ron had no sooner turned just after Kim had closed and locked the door than she dropped the bag and threw herself into his arms again. Pressing her head against his chest she felt her eyes watering. "I've missed you so much Ron, more than I ever thought I would."

Kim felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around her back as she was almost crushed against him, her only reaction was to pull herself even closer using all the strength in her arms.

Moments later her head lifted and their lips met again, the kiss this time lasted well past the point where she needed to breathe and she found herself drawing in deep breaths as soon as Ron released her.

Finally coming to her senses she took a step back to get a better look at the man Ron had become and her eyes traveled his body from head to toe. She saw his eyes similarly traveling across her body but on their second circuit saw them stop at her breast and a confused look came into his eyes.

She felt one of Ron's hands leave her arms where they had been resting and saw it travel to the back of his neck. "Ah… KP? Why does your robe have 'Tara' written on it?"

Glancing down Kim noticed for the first time that, in her rush, she had grabbed Tara's robe instead of her own. She was about to fabricate a reply when another voice was heard coming from further in the apartment. "Because it's mine Ron, she must have grabbed the wrong one by mistake."

Ron spun to the sound of the voice leaving Kim with a clear view of her bedroom doorway. Standing in the door barefoot and wearing an almost identical robe was a smiling Tara who began moving toward them almost instantly.

Ron seemed speechless as Tara quickly covered the distance between then and wrapped Ron into a hug of her own for a moment. When she stepped back she looked up into Ron's confused face and smiled. "Welcome home Ron. You've been gone way too long."

Ron was staring at Tara oddly but he finally responded. "Ah… thanks Tara, I think so to." Then he began rubbing his neck again and looked back at Kim for a moment before returning his attention to Tara. "Ah… Tara, if Kim grabbed your robe by mistake then why does the one you're wearing say 'Bonnie' on it?"

Again the answer came from somewhere besides where it was supposed to when another voice replied. "Because neither one of the idiots took the time to get the right one that's why. It's a good thing we're all about the same size or… Holy shit! Is that you Stoppable?"

Standing in the bedroom doorway wearing yet another nearly identical robe that clearly had 'Kimmie' embroidered on the breast was Bonnie Rockwaller. The hand at Ron's neck began to rub furiously as he attempted to make sense of what was happening.

Kim, Bonnie and Tara had, from the looks of things, all been sleeping in the same bedroom and based on what he could see because of the shortness of the robes none of them was wearing much, if anything, beneath them. Bonnie especially proved that since the robe she was wearing was only loosely tied and the open front gave a clear view of nothing but skin as far as he could see.

Before he could reach any conclusion at all Bonnie spoke again. "It's about time you got home Stoppable; maybe K can stop spouting all that Ron this and Ron that garbage every waking minute of the day. Honestly, the only time she's not talking about you is when she's sleeping..." then Bonnie got an odd look in her eye and a smirk crossed her face before she added, "… well, almost anyway."

Kim had been watching Bonnie since she heard her voice and the look on her face clearly told her she was making a joke, but Ron, Ron who didn't know her like she did, Ron wouldn't know that."

Deciding she had to act fast Kim reached out and grabbed Ron's arm to get his attention. "Ron, it's not what it looks like, I can explain."

Ron turned and looked at Kim still rubbing his neck. "I certainly hope so, because I'm really confused right now."

Tara picked up on the cue immediately and walked over to where Bonnie was standing and took her by the hand. Come on Bon-Bon, let's give these two some time alone. Bonnie immediately smiled and looked at Tara. "Okay…" but as the door began to close behind them Ron clearly heard her add. "… But since we have to stay in here can we pick up where we left off before you and K fell asleep? I didn't really have time to…" Ron didn't hear the rest of Bonnie's question or Tara's reply, if any, before the door closed and the voices were muffled beyond understanding.

Ron turned back to Kim and saw her nervously biting her lower lip. Ron stopped rubbing his neck but now looked totally confused. "Bonnie, Tara and you were all in there together KP?" when Kim nodded Ron turned to glance at the door for a moment before he turned back to her. "Have you got like bunk beds or something in there?"

Kim knew she had to answer as truthfully as she could, Ron would see through any attempt to say anything that wasn't totally true. "No Ron, no bunk beds, just one queen size bed."

Ron took another glance at the door for a moment. "So the three of you… I mean you were all like in the same bed at the same time?"

Kim lowered her eyes as she answered. "Yes Ron, the three of us were sleeping together."

Ron turned his attention back to her and she saw him fighting to keep his hand from going once again to the back of his neck. "Do you mean sleeping together or Sleeeeping together?"

Rather than answer directly Kim looked back up at Ron. "Look Ron, I can explain. Really I can."

As soon as she said that she regretted it, it was like telling him flat out that the three of them had been more than simply sleeping together in that room. She hoped Ron would miss that but when she saw his jaw drop she knew he had realized exactly what she was going to try and explain.

She took a step toward Ron and her heart dropped when he stumbled back a step keeping their distance the same.

Then he stopped and his face went through a metamorphosis. He went from confused to aware then, and she was sure she was reading this right, relief. He confirmed her analysis when one corner of his mouth twitched upward into a small smile before he said. "Well KP. Go ahead and explain, I'm all ears…" then he reached up and flicked both his ears before he added, "…literally."

Kim had a hard time believing what was happening, Ron was actually cracking a joke, he actually didn't seem mad or shocked or anything, he seemed himself, completely himself."

Kim was almost speechless, how was this even possible. "Hold on a second Ron, you can't tell me you're okay with this, doesn't it bother you to know that we… we…?"

Ron smiled a real smile that, for all the world, looked like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Look KP, I could really use some coffee, why don't I make us some then we can sit down and… well, there's something I have to tell you."

For a moment Kim felt relief herself until Ron walked into the area that contained her small and seldom used kitchen. As soon as she followed she realized something and her heart sank. Ron had said he wanted to tell her something just after seeming to be okay with her admitting to sleeping with Tara and Bonnie. The first thought that flashed into her mind was that he had also been unfaithful, that he had slept with someone during the time they had been apart.

She blindly took a seat at the small table knowing she had no right to be angry, after what she had done it was only fair, wasn't it?

As Ron puttered around performing the intricate procedure he claimed was necessary for a really good cup of coffee, even going so far as to get a few things from his duffle bag, she sank further into despair about what that might mean, that he might be leaving her someone else just didn't seem right, not with the greeting they had just shared at the door but she couldn't imagine anything else it might be.

By the time Ron had finished the coffee preparations and had produced two cups of the marvelous smelling brew she had all but convinced herself that Ron was leaving her for someone else no matter what she thought the kiss at the door meant.

She was slightly surprised that, when he sat down across from her, he was still smiling broadly. After taking a sip of his coffee he looked across the table at her. "Now, to answer your question, yes and no. well, I guess it's really no and yes but that doesn't matter."

Kim needed to get this over with so she dried the moisture from her eyes with the napkin Ron had placed on the table with the coffee. "But Ron, I was sleeping with Bonnie and Tara, and to avoid any confusion, yes, that means we were having sex. How can you be okay with that?"

Still smiling Ron reached out and took one of her hands in his large grip. "Look KP, there's something I've got to tell you." Kim braced herself for what she was sure was coming but was surprised when it finally came. "Ever since that brain switch thing a few years ago I… well, I could always tell when you were getting… ah… amorous. It eventually got so I could kind of ignore it, mostly anyway. Then about two years ago something changed, your… ah… feelings were deeper, more real, and I could tell that… well, I could tell you were having sex, not masturbating, but having sex, sex with another person."

Ron waited for a heartbeat before he continued. "I know I should have told you about... you know, being able to tell when you were… ah, doing things, but I just couldn't get myself to tell you, I guess I was just too embarrassed to bring it up."

Then Ron looked down at his coffee for a moment before looking back up at her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that while I'm was a little surprised that you started having sex without at least telling me I can't tell you how relieved I am that it's with Bonnie and Tara and not with some guy named Charlie or something from the football team. Bonnie and Tara I can probably compete with, Charlie I'm not so sure. Does that make sense to you, any sense at all?"

Kim was shocked. Ron had somehow known when she had started having sex and, even though he thought it was with another guy, he had still come home to her, he had come and greeted her as though nothing was wrong, as though he still loved her as much as he always had which, given what he thought was happening, was almost impossible.

Still a bit in shock she looked across the table at Ron's smiling face. "What if it had been a guy Ron, what if this Charlie person had been the one I was having sex with, would that have made a difference?"

She saw Ron lose his smile instantly. "Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you KP. I won't say I wouldn't have been hurt, I won't even say I wouldn't have been angry, but as I see it I was the one who left you for two and a half years not the other way around. If it had been a man in your bed it… well, it would have been my fault, not yours."

When Ron's smile didn't return Kim stood and walked to his side of the table. After gesturing for him to slide his chair back she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his forehead. "Just so you know Ron, I never even looked at another man, how could I, I already had the most perfect man for me, why look any further?"

She saw Ron's smile begin to glimmer again. "Can I ask a question KP? It's really none of my business but it's been driving me batty."

Leaning back to look into his face Kim smiled. "Ask anything Ron, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Ron's smile grew a bit. "Well, I can understand you and Tara getting together, she's a sweet girl, but… well, Bonnie? Really?"

Kim almost laughed but held it in. "Honestly Ron I was as surprised as you, at first anyway. But Bonnie's changed, she's changed a lot. In her own way she as sweet as Tara, you just have to see through her veneer that's all."

Ron smiled but his smile was a bit dimmed by the look of confusion on his face. "So about Bonnie and Tara, are they… ah… I mean are they like a couple or what?"

Kim continued to smile down at Ron luxuriating in the warmth of being in his arms again. "I asked the same question Ron and the short answer is no, they're not a couple. There are some things I can't go into because they're private but Bonnie and Tara have been together a long time and, well, their just comfortable being together like they are that's all. They have had, and in all probability will have, boyfriends but honestly I think they'll continue being as close as they are now, probably even after they get married."

Then Ron's smile dimmed a bit more. "What about you KP?"

Kim looked down again a bit confused. "What about me what Ron?"

She saw that Ron was attempting to smile again but it looked like it was forced. "I mean what about you and them? You've been with them for about two years, that's a long time, longer than we'd been together as a couple before I left. I don't want you to think that just because I'm back I'm going to demand you stop seeing them."

Kim's sharp mind had completed Ron question before he even finished asking it and her mind was in a turmoil trying to come to some sort of conclusion. She had not honestly thought this through, she had always thought she had time but now she was faced with making a decision and making it quickly.

Ron spoke into the somewhat expected silence that followed his question with a sort of solution, one that would at least give her time to make a decision but also knew his solution would not only give her a lot more to think about but possibly complicate things even further than they were.

Taking a breath Ron decided to just get it all out rather than wait. If Kim had a decision to make she should have all the facts. "I was going to stay in LA KP. I was going to ask you to move in with me, and more if you felt you were ready. But maybe I should just go back to Middleton, for a while at least. You can call me when you're ready, I've waited two and a half years to ask you, I can wait a while longer."

Kim still had no answers, as a matter of fact if she understood Ron correctly, and she was sure she had, he had just asked her to marry him. True, it had been in his normally awkward manner but the meaning of 'and more' was clear once you knew how Ron's mind worked, and there wasn't anyone on earth that knew Ron's mind better than she did.

She was still struggling with an answer when they were once again interrupted, this time by none other than Bonnie. "You better get that shit about moving back to Middleton out of your head right now Stoppable. You're staying right here with K where you belong."

Both heads at the table looked toward the sound of the voice and saw both Bonnie and Tara standing there still wearing the wrong robes. Bonnie had cinched the one she was wearing a bit tighter but, since it was slightly smaller than her own it still left a good expanse of exposed skin.

Tara was the one to speak next. "We're sorry to intrude but we… well, we smelled the coffee and after having to drink that stuff Kim calls coffee we simply couldn't stop ourselves.

Kim nervously looked at the two girls when Ron answered. "Help your self ladies, there's plenty still in the pot." Then as the two girls rushed into the kitchen toward the waiting pot Ron added. "Actually I'm kind of glad you're here. KP and I were just discussing… ah, well, honestly I was wondering where things went from here."

The two recent arrivals had already taken their first sip and were moving to the table when Bonnie spoke. "I'm not sure what you mean Ron, why do things have to go anywhere?"

Even Kim, still ensconced on Ron's lap, looked at Ron waiting for a response. "Ah… well, I mean I was kind of hoping to… I mean I was going to ask KP to…" Kim saw Ron lookup at her and saw the small smile tugging at his lips. "ah.. move in with me and stuff but… ah, I'm not sure that would be such a good idea right now, at least not until you guys… ah…"

Bonnie had just taken another sip when she interrupted him. "Why not Ron? I think K moving in with you is a great idea. You're all that girl ever thinks about for Gods sake."

Kim felt Ron stiffen slightly. "What I mean is, well, this thing with the three of you is… I mean I just wouldn't feel right making you guys… shit, I guess what I'm trying to say is that just because I came back I don't want you…" Ron paused and looked up at Kim for a moment, "… any of you, to feel I'm insisting things change that's all. I'm not that kind of guy and I don't want to cause any hard feelings between any of you…" then he looked back at Kim and kept his eyes on her. "… and especially you KP. I won't take the chance that you'll regret things later and come to blame me for it."

Kim was just digesting what Ron was implying when Tara cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well, the way I see it there are a few options here, we just have to agree on the right one."

Kim looked over at Tara. "Options, what options Tara?"

Tara sat her cup on the table and looked at each one at the table before she began ticking off her options on her fingers. "(tick one) Well, Ron can go back to Middleton like he suggested, not really a viable solution if you ask me, but still an option, (Tick two) Ron can get his own place and Kim can stay here and we can kind of… well, split our times so to speak, again, this is workable but would, I think, eventually lead to problems. (Tick Three) Then there's Ron and Kim moving in together and us, the three of us anyway, finding somewhere else to meet up, again, pretty much the same as the second option, so you know what I think of that. (Tick four) Ron getting another place and Kim moving in while we try and find some way to keep this place as, well, kind of a common area, again, see previous two options. (Tick five) Of course there's always the option of Kim and Ron being together and Kim not joining us anymore."

Tara paused and looked at Kim directly. "And I certainly hope we don't choose that one but for selfish reasons of my own I won't go into right now. (Tick six) And then there's the last viable option that would be entirely up to Kim and Ron, we could all move in together and Ron could just join us and later make any decision they wanted if Ron's 'and more' became a reality."

There were three shocked faces around the table at Tara's last suggestion, not the least of which was Ron's. Then Tara spoke again. "Honestly, I'm in favor of that last option, but again for selfish reasons of my own and I won't go into those right now."

The shocked silence remained as Tara looked from face to face at the table before Bonnie suddenly spoke into the silence. "Well T, it looks like you've thought this through but I have one condition that I just have to add."

All the faces turned toward Bonnie who now had a large smile on her face. "If we go with your last option, which has my vote by the way, but if that happens we simply have to get a larger bed…" then she looked over at Kim, "…Sorry K, but the way you sprawl all over in your sleep it would get really uncomfortable on that thing with the four of us… besides, Ron's a pretty big boy all on his own and would take up a lot of room."

Without a pause Bonnie simply smiled at each of the other three people for a moment before looking down and concentrating on her coffee as if she hadn't said a thing. Then she lifted her head and added a last comment. "Oh, and one more thing, Ron keeps making the coffee… This stuff is awesome."

Bonnie quickly drained her cup and stood. She then walked over and poured herself another cup before resuming her seat. The entire time not one word had been spoken at the table.

Kim's mind was whirling, of all the things that might have happened tonight discussing marriage, sleeping arrangements, moving in with Ron and what amounted to an orgy were not in her top one hundred things she thought she needed to prepare for.

Deciding she better make sure she had heard Tara correctly Kim looked over at the blonde wearing Bonnie's robe. "Ah… Tara? Just so I can understand this correctly, and Bonnie's comments aside for the moment, what exactly did you mean when you suggested Ron…ah, joining us?

Tara was in the process of draining the last of her coffee when she looked over at Kim. "I meant exactly what I said Kim, I don't see any problem with Ron joining us and apparently neither does Bonnie but, like I said, that's naturally something for Ron and you to decide, like I said I'm a little biased on that subject."

Kim's response didn't take long. "I get that part Tara but what I really wanted to know is what you meant by 'joining us'. Did you mean joining us like in living here, or did you mean…" Kim's eyes flicked over to the open bedroom door with an exaggerated nod of her head in that direction. "… joining us, joining us."

Tara looked behind her and, seeing that the coffee pot still had plenty of the black brew, she stood and began refilling her cup as she answered over her shoulder. "I meant joining us in bed of course, I already figured that if he stayed in LA you and he would be living together."

Ron apparently got his wits back at that moment. "Hold on Tara, you can't mean what I think you mean."

As Tara sat down again she looked over at Ron. "Well, I guess that kind of depends on what you think I mean doesn't it. What exactly do you think I meant."

Tara looked at him over the rim of her cup as she took a sip and simply waited for an answer. After a quick look at Kim who was still staring at Tara as if she had two heads Ron turned his attention back to Tara. "Well… ah… it sounded like you meant… ah… joining you guys in the bed, you know, like sleeping together and… ah, stuff."

Tara set her cup down and smiled. "Of course I meant sleeping together Ron but as for the 'stuff', well, that's completely optional. Ask Kim, we never asked her to do anything at all, she could have simply watched if she wanted, or left the room. Any sexual activities that are engaged in are entirely up to the individual."

Ron simply stared at her wide eyed and only took his eyes off her when Bonnie asked a question. "Hey Ron, where's Rufus, I thought the two of you were inseparable."

Ron's head turned toward Bonnie but his eyes stayed locked on Tara's smiling face until the last second. "Huh? Oh, Rufus got homesick so I sent him to Middleton, last I heard he kind of adopted Hanna and follows her everywhere."

Ron's head was swiveling back to look at Tara when Bonnie spoke again almost forcing him to look back at her. "Hanna, that's your adopted sister right, how is she, she must be what, four or five by now?"

You could tell Ron was distracted as his eyes kept glancing toward Tara, but he did answer. "She'll be four soon, and she's just fine, we talk almost every night."

Ron felt Kim shifting in his lap and felt her grip around his neck tighten. "What do you mean you talk almost every night? I thought there was no phone or anything where you were? You could find a way to call Hanna but couldn't find a way to call me?"

Later Ron would realize it was the distraction of the conversation he had just had with Tara combined with two and a half years of not having to hide anything that caused the slip but at the time he simply answered. "Oh, Hanna and I don't need a phone or anything to talk KP and I couldn't talk to you the same way because I can't reach your mind yet, at least not from that far away."

If Ron had been looking at Kim at that moment, which he unfortunately was not since his attention was still focused on the smiling face of Tara, he would have seen the look, the look that would have told him he had said or done something that had done the worst thing possible, it had tweaked Kim's curiosity.

Fortunately for Ron Kim had other things to think about at that moment, very urgent things. The relationship options that Tara had just outlined being the foremost of these. While Tara's last option appealed to her for some reason it seemed just a little off but, at the moment, she couldn't quite figure out why.

She looked at Tara and saw her calmly drinking her coffee with a smile still on her face and wondered what the selfish and personal reasons were that had prompted her suggestion that Ron join them in bed. Then she looked over at Bonnie and her wondering turned into confusion, no matter how much Bonnie may have changed since high school it simply didn't seem possible that she would be willing to share a bed with Ron, not after the way she always seemed to talk about him.

Then there was Ron himself, what did he think about Tara's suggestion. She knew for a fact that almost any other guy would have instantly agreed and simply asked, 'When can we start' but this was Ron, as far as she knew he, like her, was still a virgin, although she wasn't all that sure about herself at the moment considering what she had been doing for the last two years.

Even the relatively benign suggestion that she, Ron, Bonnie and Tara live together while she maintained her relationship with Bonnie and Tara and Ron stayed separate had its problems, especially knowing the other two girls as well as she did.

She had discovered early in their relationship that neither Bonnie nor Tara had the same taboos about nudity that she did, they, more often then not, simply walked around totally naked even when performing everyday acts like cooking, cleaning or simply watching television. She seriously doubted that the simple fact that Ron would be there would change that, she was even surprised that they had even bothered putting on the robes they were wearing.

Suddenly Ron yawned, and, looking down, Kim saw his eyes drooping slightly as though he was fighting to keep them open. Her query of 'Are you okay Ron?' was answered fairly bluntly. "No KP, I'm not. I've been up for almost twenty nine hours now and I'm having trouble even thinking straight. Is there any way I can just crash for a while, I can't think about any of this stuff until I've gotten a little shuteye.

Instantly Kim stood. "Didn't you get any sleep on the plane Ron?"

Ron looked up at her with a smile that belied his drooping eyes. "Actually, I was so excited about seeing you I couldn't."

Taking Ron by the arm Kim unwittingly said the first thing that came to mind. "Come on Ron, let's get you to bed."

As soon as he stood Kim felt him resisting her pull toward the bedroom and looked back at him. "Ah, actually I think I'll just crash on the couch KP."

Kim realized what it must have seemed like as soon as Ron spoke and quickly stopped her pull toward the bedroom. "Oh, yea, sorry Ron. You go ahead and lay down and I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

Kim rushed off to the hall closet as Ron made his stumbling way toward her couch with a mumbled "goodnight ladies" but by the time she had retrieved the blanket and pillow and followed him he was already laying on his stomach and fast asleep. Kim smiled before bending down and pulling the shoes from Ron's feet, then she covered him with the light blanket and set the pillow within reach in case he awoke.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

**An Unexpected Visit**

By:obbiejoe

**Chapter Three – finale**

Previously:

_Kim rushed off to the hall closet as Ron made his stumbling way toward her couch with a mumbled "goodnight ladies" but by the time she had retrieved the blanket and pillow and followed him he was already laying on his stomach and fast asleep. Kim smiled before bending down and pulling the shoes from Ron's feet, then she covered him with the light blanket and set the pillow within reach in case he awoke._

When she turned around she found both Bonnie and Tara standing directly behind her. It was Tara who softly spoke. "Ronnie may be asleep Kim but you're not, so, what do you think?"

Kim answered in an almost normal tone since she knew how deep of a sleeper Ron was. "Think about what Tara?"

Tara smiled. "About marrying Ron of course, you do realize he all but proposed to you a little while ago don't you?"

Kim smiled back and was about to tell Tara that she had not only already made up her mind but had decided on how to answer Ron almost three years ago when Bonnie broke into the conversation. "The hell with you and Ron getting married, as far as I'm concerned that's already settled. What I want to know is if you're going to let him join us in bed."

Kim found herself shifting gears as soon as Bonnie finished. Looking at Bonnie she still smiled. "You may find this hard to believe B, but my telling him it would be okay, if I was which I'm not sure of right now, wouldn't really mean anything. Ron will do what Ron wants to do, he always has."

Bonnie looked back at Kim. "Oh come on K. you used to lead that boy around by his nose without a problem, leading him around by his dick should be even easier."

Kim was still smiling when she corrected Bonnie's misconception. "You're way off base there B. True, Ron used to do things for me if I asked, but only if what I asked him to do didn't conflict with what he thought was right. I can't tell you how many times I tried talking him out of that disgusting Naco habit he had and it never did any good at all."

Tara broke into the conversation. "So you honestly think that Ron may say no to sleeping with us even if you tell him that's what you want him to do?"

Kim looked back at the sleeping face of the man she loved before she retuned her gaze to Tara. "Yes I do Tara. Ron's always been sort of old fashioned, as a matter of fact I think the reason he didn't come right out and ask me to marry him was because he hasn't had time to ask my father for permission yet."

Bonnie got one of her old smirks on her face. "Oh for crying out loud K Ron's a guy isn't he? What guy in his right mind could possibly say no…" then Bonnie quickly opened her robe proving she was indeed totally naked beneath it. "… to this, let alone the killer bod's on you two."

Kim smiled at Bonnie knowing she was just being herself. "Like I said Bonnie, I couldn't talk him into it if he's unwilling and honestly I won't even think about making a decision about anything like that without knowing how he feels about it first."

Tara interrupted any retort Bonnie might have made. "I guess we'll just have to wait until you and he talk about it then." Then she focused on Kim. "Are you going to stay out here the rest of the night or do you want to come back to bed with us?"

Kim looked back at Ron who was sprawled on the couch leaving no room for her before turning her attention back to Tara. "I think I'll just come with you, Ron won't be up for a while and… ah… this may be my last chance to… ah…"

Bonnie, who hadn't retied her robe, grabbed Kim's hand with a smile. "Now you're thinking straight girl." then led her back toward the bedroom. Tara followed them closely and closed the door behind her as she slipped the robe from her own shoulders.

As soon as the door closed a pair of brown eyes cracked open slightly and looked toward the door. While it was true he hadn't slept for almost thirty hours he had had some time to meditate on the plane so fatigue was not as pressing of an issue as he had made it out to be.

He was well aware that, while Kim had a mind of her own, she sometimes modified her views and decisions based on his input and the issue facing them was to important, to life altering, for him to allow that to happen. He needed to know what she felt, not what she thought he wanted her to feel.

He had hoped Kim would feel free to discuss her decision with the other two girls if she thought he wasn't listening and he wasn't far off the mark. He closed his eyes and, using his now fully vested Monkey Power, adjusted his hearing. While the interior walls of Kim's apartment were thin they could still muffle voices but with his hearing adjusted as it was now it was sitting in the room with them.

As he hoped the discussion continued behind the closed door, at least in a way. The three girls had not waited a moment to begin activities that had Ron blushing. What surprised Ron was that while both Bonnie and Tara used some very graphic words of encouragement to guide and encourage the others in their endeavors Kim's comments were far and away not only the most graphic but the most frequent.

He now had his answer and his mind set to work even as he rested. There had to be a compromise, an option that had not yet been discussed. He tuned his hearing down to give the three girls at least a modicum of privacy but could not tune down the feelings he began to have as Kim's passions rose.

Even with his augmented powers he had never been able to fully tune out whatever this connection he had with Kim was and that connection was now stronger than it had ever been as Kim threw herself into what she feared might be the three girls last meeting with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

Using the meditation techniques he had learned Ron was able to dampen the affect Kim's excitement had on him enough to allow him to drift into a fitful sleep but his mind continued to ponder not only his future but the future of the three girls in the bedroom.

The sound of the bedroom door unlatching roused him and his eyes cracked open slightly. He found that his position on the couch put him into position to be staring directly at the bed when the door opened and a totally naked Tara stepped out of the room.

Feigning sleep he didn't move a muscle as Tara made her way toward the bathroom and was slightly surprised that she had left the door open. He knew he should close his eyes but the sight of a completely naked Kim lying atop an equally naked Bonnie on the bed kept them open no matter what he tried.

The girls were lying with their heads between the legs of the other and the sounds he had tuned out were so clear now that the door was open that he could hear the wet slurping sounds they made that were interspersed with the low moaning he had been hearing throughout the night.

Even in the dim light he could make out the glistening sweat that coated both girls' bodies and the odor of sex drifting out of the room made it even more difficult for him to close his eyes.

A flushing sound followed by the bathroom door clicking open told Ron that Tara was now headed back. As she walked thru his line of sight he remained motionless as he waited for the door to close behind her. He was a bit shaken when Tara did not make any effort to close the door and instead walked further into the room and out of his line of site.

Moments later she reappeared but there was something in her hand. Curious, Ron opened his eyes a bit further trying to determine what she was holding. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to slip some sort of harness up her legs. Even though he had never seen one before he realized exactly what it was she had been holding when he noticed the flesh colored phallic attachment.

She then stood and adjusted the device strapped to her waist apparently fitting an inner phallus into her own body as she walked toward the foot of the bed. He watched spellbound as she knelt up on the bed directly behind Kim and began shuffling forward on her knees.

He watched her take a grip on Kim's hips and move forward once again. He heard Kim's moaning take on a different tone as Tara pushed forward slowly, she was clearly slipping the device into Kim's body. His eyes popped slightly wider when he realized that since Bonnie was still engaged between Kim's legs it meant that Tara had inserted the device into an orifice that allowed Bonnie to continue her actions.

He had never even imagined that the activities the three girls had been engaged in for the last two years included anything like he was seeing and as Kim lowly muttered 'Deeper Tara, deeper." He felt the feelings he had been getting from Kim almost explode with intensity.

Tara was soon thrusting into Kim with enough force to make the bed shake and he heard the slapping of flesh on flesh as Tara's hips slammed against Kim's upturned ass time and again.

His embarrassment finally allowed him to close his eyes but the sounds were still clear and the feelings he was continuing to receive from Kim were escalating. Then Kim's moaning began to get erratic until they erupted into a soft scream. Fifteen seconds later he heard the sound the shaking bed had made go quiet at the same time the feelings he got from Kim went from excitement to satisfaction.

If he hadn't made his mind up already the feeling of excitement that had transferred to him from Kim as Tara was slamming into her would have made up his mind, at least about insisting that Kim maintain the relationship she had with Bonnie and Tara. The suggestion that he join them was an entirely different matter and one that would require deep thought and more than a little soul searching.

He heard a soft squeal from the bedroom that he instantly recognized as Kim's voice. "Oh my God Tara, you left the door open. How could you do that?" Hearing some shuffling Ron parted his eyes again positive that it wouldn't be noticed in the dim light, what he saw caused his eyes to pop fully open and would have even if the room had been flooded with light.

He watched mesmerized as Kim slipped off the bed and moved to the door. The image of her totally naked body was etched into his memory so deeply that he was sure he would be able to recall every single detail until the day he died. The nipples on her small but perfectly formed breasts were still rock hard and the sweat on her body highlighted each and every muscle in great detail. The silky tuft of auburn hair between her legs was matted with moisture that glinted in the soft light of the lamp that was still on in the room.

No matter how many times Ron attempted to force his eyes closed they refused to cooperate until the door swung silent closed hiding the view he considered perfection personified.

He knew sleep was beyond him right now but refused to move lest he blatantly point out that he had been awake. For three more hours he laid there as the sounds from the room continued, rising and falling as passions were sated and then once again awakened. Even after all the sounds had stopped except for the slow even breathing of sleep that his re-augmented hearing picked up he continued to lay there, unable to do anything but relive the sights and sounds he had so recently been witness to.

Fatigue must have finally caught up with him because the next thing he knew he was slowly brought to his senses by the sound of voices, voices not coming from the bedroom but from the kitchen area.

Before he opened his eyes he listened and recognized the voices of Bonnie and Tara. The absence of Kim's voice was quickly explained when he heard Bonnie's voice. "Well I don't really care T. I say we wake him up before K wakes up and comes out here. You know we could never figure out how to work that contraption she calls a coffee pot and the first thing she's going to do when she comes out here is make a batch of that stuff she calls coffee. I for one would much prefer a cup of the stuff we had last night."

Tara's voice answered in a much softer tone. "But he looked so tired last night BonBon, I say we just let him sleep, we need him clear headed so we can talk about things and you know it."

Bonnie's voice was nowhere near as softly spoken as Tara's. "We can always let him go back to sleep after he makes the coffee, we've got all weekend so there's plenty of time. Besides, if K was right he won't make any decision unless he talks to her anyway."

Before even opening his eyes Ron spoke from the couch. "Don't wake KP. I'll make the coffee…" Then he slowly sat up as he continued. "And if there's any thing to make breakfast with I'll even m-m-m…."

He froze in mid sentence. When he had stood he turned toward the kitchen and had taken only two steps before his eyes adjusted to the morning light and he saw Bonnie and Tara in the kitchen. Tara was seated at the small table facing him and smiling, Bonnie was standing with her back to him at the sink and not even looking his way. The reason he had lost his train of thought and stopped was that both of them were naked, totally naked.

Instantly Ron spun around and faced away from the kitchen. Unfortunatly that had him now facing the fully open bedroom door and lying on her back on the bed, as naked as the day she was born, was Kim.

Ron closed his eyes and began to randomly turn attempting to orient himself so he was facing away from any female in the apartment, sleeping or not.

As he continued to spin he heard Bonnie's voice calling. "Hey, I thought you were going to make the coffee. What in the hell are you doing standing there spinning around like that?"

Finally turned toward where he hoped the front door was Ron spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Kim. "B-but you g-guys are na-na-na-, you don't h-have any cl-clothes on."

Bonnie was beginning to sound angry as she responded. "Yea, so what. I think it's something you better get used to if you're going to stay around. Now get your skinny ass in here and do that thing you do with the coffee pot, I'm kind of cranky until I've had my first cup of coffee."

Ron heard Tara's twittering laugh as she spoke next. "Oh come on BonBon, you're cranky until almost mid afternoon. Honestly, I wonder why I've put up with you all these years."

Bonnie spoke again and Ron was surprised to hear a bantering humor in her voice. "You stay because you love me T. But who wouldn't love someone with a sparkling personality like mine?"

Ron slowly cracked his eyes relieved that he was indeed facing the front door. "So you guys don't mind that I'll see you naked and stuff?"

Bonnie answered but the slight tinge of anger was gone. "Hell no Ron, and that's saying a lot since I have no idea what you mean by 'and stuff'."

Ron continued to slowly open his eyes but did not turn toward the kitchen. The Tara spoke. "Come on Ron, we're all friends here and if Bonnie and I don't mind than I don't see the problem. Besides, you can't tell me you've never seen a woman naked before."

Ron slowly turned to face the kitchen as he responded. "I never said that, but it was always because we were taking a bath or something not just standing around."

Ron fully turned toward the kitchen just as Bonnie spoke in that bantering tone she had used with Tara earlier. "Does K know you've taken a baths with another woman Ron or was she the one you took the baths with?"

Ron was temporarily speechless. Tara was still seated but that did little to hide her body, on the other hand Bonnie was now facing him and absolutely nothing was left to the imagination. Her breast were much larger than Kim's, although Tara seemed to have an edge on even her, and her toned body was every bit as amazing as the brief glance he had gotten of Kim's only a few hours ago.

Tara smiled at him as soon as he was facing her. "Come on Ron, just concentrate on making the coffee. You'll be surprised at how quickly you can get used to people around you being naked. Bonnie and I go out to this camp every summer and nobody wears cloths there. We were even thinking about talking Kim into coming with us this year. Maybe if both of you come you won't be as self conscious about nudity. It's actually kind of refreshing once you get over the taboos that our Midwest upbringings have burned into you."

Forty minutes later Kim was roused from her sleep by the smell of frying bacon and the sound of voices coming from out in the living area. This surprised her a little as she knew for a fact there wasn't any bacon in her refrigerator and hadn't been since she moved in, even she knew her limitations in the kitchen and she hadn't wanted to be tempted and end up with the mother of all grease fires on her hands.

The first thing she noticed after that was that the bedroom door was wide open and she was lying spread eagle on her bed completely naked. With a look of shock she quickly pulled a loose sheet over her body before rolling off the bed opposite the door.

Once covered, she peered over the bed but all she could see was the living room couch, not one soul was visible. Listening closely she heard Bonnie, Tara and Ron speaking in low tones and, based on the smell of bacon, she guessed that they were all in the kitchen. Carefully crawling around the bed she found her robe on the floor where Bonnie had carelessly tossed it the night before. Oddly she saw that both Tara and Bonnie's robes were also there.

Slipping into her robe she surmised that the others must have gotten dressed before venturing out for what smelled like breakfast. After standing, behind the door, and cinching her robe tightly around her she contemplated slipping on at least a pair of shorts before going out to see Ron but a small smile spread on her face when she decided to stay just as she was, naked except for the short robe.

Still smiling she walked around the door and began heading for the smell coming from her kitchen. As she turned the corner she called out. "Good morning all. Where on earth did you ever find ba…"

Much as Ron had earlier Kim stopped in mid sentence, Ron was standing at the stove fully dressed but both Bonnie and Tara were sitting at the table drinking coffee as naked as she had been moments before.

As she looked at the odd scene in front of her Ron turned and smiled. "Good morning KP. Do you know there was nothing to eat in this whole kitchen except a few frozen burritos' and a couple of TV dinners? I had to go to the market on the corner just to get enough to cook a decent breakfast."

Kim stood there in shock, her eyes scanning across the two naked girls at the table and the fully clothed man at the stove time and again. Finally Bonnie's concerned voice interrupted her confusion. "What wrong K, you look like you've seen a ghost. Did you forget Ron was here?"

Kim's eyes focused on Bonnie and she was finally able to gather her wits about her enough to answer. "No B. I remembered he was here, I'm just a little surprised that… I mean you and Tara are both… well, you didn't get dressed, you're both naked."

Bonnie gave her an odd look. "Hell, we never get dressed unless we have to, you know that. What are you so freaked out about?"

Kim glanced from Bonnie to Ron and saw he was once again concentrating on the contents of the pan on the stove. Retuning her gaze to Bonnie she decided to point out something that should have been obvious to her and pointed toward Ron. "But Ron's here B. He's standing right there."

Bonnie looked at Ron's back for a second before looking back at Kim. "Hell, I know he's here, I'm not blind. What the hell's wrong with you K?"

Kim continued to stammer. "B-but he's here and you guys are naked, you don't see anything wrong with that?"

Bonnie looked at Tara for a moment and when Tara shrugged her shoulders Bonnie looked back at Kim. "Well, no, I don't, and apparently neither does Tara. Even Ron seems okay with it in case you haven't noticed. It never bothered you before, hell; you're normally as naked as we are most of the time so what's the big deal."

As though the entire situation was now settled Bonnie smiled. "Now come get some of this coffee, I've gotta tell ya, this is the best stuff I've ever had." Then she looked over at Tara. "T. Get K a cup of coffee will you, and get me a refill as long as you're up."

Tara looked as if she was going to protest for a moment but simply smiled before getting up and proceeding to do exactly what Bonnie had requested. Since the coffee pot was directly next to the stove she politely said 'scooch over a bit please Ronnie' and Kim saw Ron look at her for only a moment before he moved over far enough for Tara to reach the pot. He didn't ogle, he didn't even seem as though he noticed she was naked, he just moved over with a polite 'Sure Tara'.

Completely confused Kim sat at the spot where Tara had placed a fresh cup of coffee and absently sipped at it until Ron announced breakfast was ready. Setting the plates on the table Ron stopped at the side of her chair long enough to bend down and kiss her cheek with a 'Good morning KP' before sitting beside her with his own plate.

Looking down Kim noticed that Ron had prepared one of her mother's specialties, a smiley face breakfast of sunny side up eggs using bacon for the smile and hash browns for the hair.

Considering the situation Kim was surprised that she had been able to eat a bite, let alone with the gusto with which she ate. If she lost any of her shock during the meal she got it back when both Bonnie and Tara got up to help Ron wash everything after assisting him to clear it all away.

She simply sat there and watched as the three stood at the sink, Ron washing, Bonnie rinsing and Tara drying. To confuse her even further the three of them were making small talk as they worked, Bonnie told Ron how delicious the meal was and even asked him how he had gotten the hash browns so crispy on the outside while maintained the soft consistency on the inside.

She watched in awe as Ron looked directly at her as he explained the procedure, and, as he was with Tara earlier seemingly completely comfortable with the fact that the brunette he was speaking to was completely naked.

Once the dishes were washed and put away Tara spoke for the first time since they started their cleanup. "Do you guys think we can discuss what we're going to do now that we've all had some sleep, or should we postpone that until the two of you have had time to talk privately?" Kim saw that she was looking directly at her as she spoke and surmised she meant Ron and her.

She was about to heatedly respond that she had no intention of discussing anything at all if the two of them insisted on remaining naked but Ron spoke before she had a chance. "Honestly Tara, I think Kim had been telling us something all morning." All eyes turned to Ron including Kim's and she quickly corrected him. "What are you talking about Ron? I've hardly said a thing all morning."

Ron turned to look at her. "That's exactly what I mean KP. You almost demanded that Bonnie and Tara go and get dressed. For some reason my simply being around them while they're naked seems to bother you to no end. If we take that as the truth then I have to guess that my joining you guys in bed, where they will not only be naked but would undoubtedly be doing much the same things you guys did last night, would have you up in arms almost immediately. That's something I can't even take a chance on happening KP. It would cause no end of problems. I can easily seeing you getting angry at Bonnie and Tara and then it would be a short leap for you to direct your anger at me. I won't even take a chance of that happening KP."

Then Ron looked over at Bonnie and Tara. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I can't see any way that the three of us even living together will ever happen guys." Then he looked back at Kim. "I am going to stay in LA KP. While I was at the store this morning I picked up a real estate guide, I was just going to take a look at it to see what was available but, under the circumstances, I think it best if I start my hunt for somewhere to live right away."

Ron reached out and took Kim's hand in one of his own. "When I get settled we can talk about the other stuff KP but for right now I think it would be best if I tried to find a hotel room somewhere in the area until I can find something permanent."

Ron looked directly into Kim's eyes. "If you don't mind I'll leave my luggage here until I'm sure I can find something, then I'll come back and get it but, as they say in all those old western, times a wastin, so I'm just going to get cleaned up a bit and go looking."

As Ron stood and picked up his duffle bag before going to the bathroom the three girls just sat there watching him. After the bathroom door closed behind him Bonnie spoke. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding about him K, when he makes up his mind about something it stays made up."

Kim looked over at the two girls with tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, I didn't even realize what I was doing. Ron's right, I've been acting like Little Miss Prude and you guys know that's not who I really am. I… I…"

Bonnie knelt down and reached out for Kim's hand. "Don't be like that K. We know you didn't really mean for this to happen…" she looked over at Tara who was sitting on the edge of the couch staring at her lap. "… didn't we T?"

Tara looked up from her lap and both girls saw the moisture in her eyes. "Ron was right Bon, the way Kim acted this morning guaranteed that Ron would react this way. If she had simply let things go we wouldn't be in this situation, but no, not Kim, she simply had to overreact to the situation." Then she looked directly at Kim. "Didn't it even occur to you that Bonnie and I were naked for a reason? Didn't you even think that we could possibly be paving the way for Ron to stay? It didn't seem to me that Ron had any problem with us being naked, hell, we probably could have dropped to the floor and eaten each other out and I'll bet he wouldn't have even blinked."

Then Tara stood and towered over Kim with a glare. "Then you had to come across with you're 'he's my boyfriend and not allowed to see any other girls naked' routine and tossed everything we'd done all morning into thrash. Well guess what Kim, he's already seen other girls naked and from the way he talked he's seen a lot of them. Now he's leaving, he's leaving because of you Kim, not because we were naked but because of the way to acted, I hope you're happy."

Then Tara turned and walked into the bedroom closing the door firmly behind her. As Kim stared at the closed bedroom door Bonnie, who was still holding her hand, spoke in a whisper. "Shit, I've never seen her mad before, not like that. What do you suppose that was all about?"

Kim spoke with a trembling in her voice. "It was about me B. T was right, I completely overreacted. I know you guys are sort of closet nudists, hell, you even turned me into one. And Ron really did seem to be okay with it, I never once saw him even looking at either of you funny. And T was right about Ron probably staying, right up until I joined you. That's when he was convinced… no that's not right… that's when I convinced him that the three of us living together was not going to work."

Kim looked over her shoulder at the bathroom door and Bonnie noticed that the shower was running. Then Kim stood. "I've got to do something to convince him to stay. I've got to prove to him that what happened this morning won't ever happen again."

Kim looked down at Bonnie as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You go get Tara B. get her and wait until I call you. When you do, you'll know what to do but first I have to convince Ron that, not only was I being a bitch but I realize it and deserve another chance."

Bonnie watched as Kim walked toward the bathroom. "What are you going to do K?"

Kim pulled the belt of her robe loose before shrugging it off her shoulders glad she had decided not to wear shorts earlier. "I'm not sure B. Whatever I have to. Maybe nothing, maybe everything, but what ever I do I'm going to put my all into it rest assured of that."

Bonnie saw Kim grab the doorknob of the bathroom and take one last swipe at her eyes before she opened the door and walked right in, leaving the door open behind her.

Bonnie stood quickly and rushed to the bedroom. Opening the door she saw Tara sitting on the bed with a pair of socks in her hand. She was still naked and simply staring at the socks. When the door flew open Tara looked up, the tears obvious on her cheeks. "I fucked up BonBon, now Kim's probably mad at me and for good reason. I'm so sorry but I…"

Bonnie had a flush of excitement on her cheeks as she interrupted Tara's apology. "Can it T and get out here, K's about to do something I never thought she would ever do and I'm pretty sure she wants us to be part of it."

Tara looked up from the bed. "What are you talking about Bon, what's she going to do?"

Bonnie looked behind her at the open bathroom door and heard a deep male voice over the sound of the shower. "K-KP, what are you doing?... Oh God, don't do that, oh my God…"

Bonnie turned back to Tara and smiled. "It's not what she going to do, it's what is she doing right now that counts." One last look over her shoulder and she continued. "Unless I'm mistaken, and I never am about this kind of stuff, Kim's in the shower with Ron right now, convincing him he should stay. I've got a pretty good hunch she plans on fucking him if she can, and I don't think Ron has a snowballs chance in hell of stopping her, you know what she's like."

Tara stood slowly. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Bonnie's smile broadened. "She only told me to wait until she called us. She said we'd know what to do when she does. Now are you coming or not?"

Tara smiled back from the bed. "Oh I'm coming all right. And I hope to mean that in more ways than one when Kim calls us."

Three weeks later Ron closed on a house three blocks from the campus and Ron, Kim, Bonnie and Tara moved in that night. It was a large place with four full bathrooms and five bedrooms. For the next two years however, only one of those bedroom ever had furniture in it, and that furniture included a special order King and a half sized bed.

The End?


End file.
